Mines Launcher
(135 on discount)|image = Screenshot_2015-08-02-06-40-17-1.png|upgrade = Mines Launcher Up1}} The Mines Launcher is a weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. It can be found in the : section of the shop. It is the first and (so far) final upgrade of the Mines Launcher. Appearance It is an MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) with a black, white, and grey body with a white and grey stock, white handle, grey and red cylinder loaded with time-detonated mines, black grip, and a grey and red barrel. It also has area damage. Strategy It has good damage, a very good rate of fire, good capacity, and good mobility. Tips *It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive timed mines has an area damage. *Its damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *Due projectiles fly in an arc-like pattern. Aim your crosshair above a distant target so it can get further. *It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less. Or higher if you had enough time to finish off higher-armored players. *This is best used in maps that are mostly made with medium length hallways (eg. Silent school) due to its short to medium range battling and explosive nature *This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners *Since this weapon fires a bouncy timed grenade that explodes on contact or when the timer runs out, it is used effectively at players hiding around a corner by bouncing the rounds off a wall Counters *Try Rocket Jumping to avoid the mines, or run away to avoid getting damaged. *Avoid small and close range areas, as these mines can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many mines are nearby. *Its users can be killed with a powerful weapon and with some distances away from you. Try killing its users with a headshot with a powerful weapon for an easy kill. *Due the projectiles' speed is in medium. They are relatively hard to dodge in close ranges but in exception in long ranges. Where the projectiles can be seen flying and can be dodged in time. And having the chance to finish its user off. *The mines are effective against ground targets. But mostly ineffective on aerial targets. So try to hit its user while you're airborne or after executing a timed rocket jump. Upgrades Mines Launcher Up1 Theme N/A Supported maps N/A Weapons setups Use a weapon or item with better mobility for easier travelling around maps. Trivia *It is based off of the real world RG6 6G30 Russian 40mm semi-automatic, 6-shot grenade launcher. *This weapon and its upgrades are the only weapons that have the contact detonator function. Premium Category:Area Damage Category:Weapons Category:Looping Shot Category:Contact Detonator